


What to Do With Master Jinn

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fade to Black, Happy Ending, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Qui-Gon has a kind, sweet heart, but sometimes in Negotiations, he can leave Obi-Wan pounding his head against the table simply because of Qui-Gon's poor timing. Fortunately, Mace is there to pick up Obi-Wan's pieces afterwards.





	What to Do With Master Jinn

 

Mace looked up from his couch when the door slid open, then closed, a bedraggled-looking Master Kenobi finally in their quarters once more. The bearded man growled and thunked his head back against the door, only to groan with the pain the abuse to his cranium caused.

“That bad?” Mace asked, feeling a smirk already trying to manifest itself.

“Worse.”

Mace moved over on the couch so that when Obi-Wan finally moved, there would be room enough for him to lie down with his head— _hopefully—_ in his lover's lap.

Obi-Wan dragged his carcass over and crumpled onto the couch, head slowing to hit Mace's thigh quite a bit less vehemently than it had the door. “Qui-Gon means well and I _love him dearly,_ but _Mace._ ” That last was almost whimpered.

“I take it the Iraxians have decided to side with the Separatists?”

“Yes. After seven hours of coaxing them, I had them _just ready_ to join the Neutral Systems. And then Qui-Gon walked in. With a woman in need in tow. I tried _explaining_ to him on the ride home why his timing was _terrible,_ but he was _convinced_ that meant I thought we shouldn't have helped her _at all._ How can a man so _clever_ be so _dense sometimes_ ?”  
Mace hummed noncommittally, and ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's disheveled hair. Force, he'd missed this.

“Of _course_ she deserved help and food. But Force _damnit_ if we've got to parade her through a meeting of the elites, seat her at the place of honor, and manage to insult all of those class-focused self-righteous snobs _right at the point of victory._ And now they're churning out weapons that will _kill_ our men and make this senseless war drag on longer, when we could have fed her on _our ship_ and never once brought an 'Untouchable' into the negotiation room. But no. _I'm_ heartless and cold, and he's not sure how I was ever knighted in the first place. Oh. And I _belong_ on the Council.”

Mace grimaced, even though he couldn't hide his grin. “That's a particularly nasty name to be called by that man. He must have been _very_ displeased with you.”

“I just didn't have it in me to stand there and hear him insult you and the rest,” Obi-Wan huffed. “I punched him in the stomach and stormed out.”

That forced a startled laugh out of Mace. “ _Really_?”

“Really.” Though Obi-Wan already looked ashamed. “Force. I need to go apologize.” He shifted, ready to try to sit up, but Mace clapped a hand on his forehead.

“Ah— no. Sex now, Qui-Gon Jinn later. Much later.”

That wonderful smirk formed on Obi-Wan's face, lighting his eyes with a hungry sparkle. “All these vague inferences,” he purred. “Tell me what you _really_ want, Mace.”

“I want to _frip_ you,” Mace replied, punctuating each word and drinking in the shudder that passed through Obi-Wan in response.

A fevered, “Yes, please,” were the only words said before Obi-Wan used the force to flick the door's settings to _do not disturb_ and leaned up to meet Mace's lips with his own.

It was good to have him back.

 


End file.
